The Foxes flame
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze is the secret heir to Konoha's two most powerful clans,as well as the daughter of their two most powerful ninja. Raised in secrecy and trained by close family friends and relatives she sets out to fulfill her dream of surpassing both her parents and becoming hokage, while secretly vying for a certain lazy geniuses heart. srry suck at summaries pls read!x3
1. Prologue& training with the sanin

Prologue& training with the sanin

_Five years ago, a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared right here at the outskirts of the village in the hidden leaf village. _

_Its tails lashed out smashing mountains, and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores._

_The ninja of the village rose up to defend their home..._

_"Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage!"A __ ninja called just before diving into action. Behind him there was another shout._

_"It's getting closer, don't let it near the village...!"_

_However just as it seemed all was lost, one __ shinobi dared to face the fox in mortal combat, sacrificing his life to capture the beast and seal it into a human body, this ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage._

* * *

_"Sarutobi-sama, do you think the Fourth will be alright?" a jonin__ asked coming up beside the elderly shinobi. It had already been well over an hour since the legendary Yellow Flash arrived on the scene and faced down the Nine-Tailed Fox in head to head combat._

_Sarutobi remained silent for a moment before deciding to respond. "I don't know. All we can do is wait and hope for the best..."_

* * *

_"Kushina, my time is running out," the blonde male spoke with exhaustion evident in his voice as the red-haired woman standing in front of him gasped for air she couldn't seem to find at the moment. "I'm going to start the eight-signed seal, after all I want to put some of my chakra into Natsumi as well."_

_His voice held a barely audible undertone of sadness as his blue eyes slowly drifted down towards the wrapped up bundle that was his own flesh and blood. "It'll probably be quite some time before we are able to see her again, so it's best to say whatever you want now than to put it off."_

_The woman gave a small nod drawing in what little breath she could before beginning to speak..._

* * *

"_So then..." A silver haired jonin spoke, his tone was a solemn one as he and the small group of gathered ninja silently mourned the loss of the two greatest ninja ever to have lived in the Hidden Leaf._

"_Minato and Kushina foresaw this though, and have left detailed instructions on what shall be done with their daughter, this child..." the third hokage said looking down at the pair of bright blue, shining sapphire eyes as the small baby playfully reached out to him blissfully unaware of the terrible misfortune that had fallen upon her on this day_

"_Mom...and dad?" the silver haired boy said, his eyes were reddened from the heavy amount of tears he had shed._

"_Yes, It seems Minato and Kushina wish for her to train some before entering the academy to become a ninja, they personally requested that her godparents take on this task, until she reaches the age of five she is to train with you two before being passed onto to another-_

"_To who?" One of the other ninja questioned_

_All was silent as the old hokage looked towards the only Uchiha in the group. The said individual gave a silent gasp not expecting to be chosen to teach the girl "K-kushina-sensei wants me to...?"_

"_Yes, that is correct Itachi-san, after Tsunade and Jiraiya finish their own training with the girl she is to be brought to you in a cabin near the edge of the village until she becomes seven, then she will live with her adoptive brother, Kakashi Hatake as she attends the academy"_

"_So then, when do we leave?" the blonde haired female sannin asked with softened eyes as she was handed the small child, the only heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze._

* * *

**Present Time**

"Alright, Natsumi," Tsunade said standing in front of the small blonde haired girl looking up at her curiously. Her cerulean eyes shined in the bright rays of the sun as they shined down seeming to highlight her golden locks even more

"Today's training will consist of being able to anticipate all the attacks the enemy puts forth, basically it means all you have to do is dodge all of MY attacks, understand?" The small girl nodded getting into her stance as soon as Tsunade jumped into the air preparing to do an axe kick.

The sannin's foot slammed down into the ground sending massive chunks of earth flying in all directions, however young Natsumi knew better than to close her eyes otherwise the elder ninja would take advantage and strike, instead[, dodging the rubble] she pulled out a kunai with a teleportation formula written on it and threw it towards the old lady as she stood up[. Tsunade easily deflected it.] it was easily blocked.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Tsunade shouted rearing back her fist in the form of a punch and sending it Natsumi's way, only to be left dumbstruck when the girl vanished into thin air leaving Tsunade whipping her head around aimlessly. "Where did you-

"Rasengan!"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she instinctively jumped off the ground once more narrowly avoiding the condensed ball of swirling chakra Natsumi had now gathered in her palm. 'This kid...'

Tsunade skidded to a halt while a small smirk graced her lips. She looked back at the young girl and noticed the kunai in her hand, as well as the teleportation formula inscribed on it "I see, using your father's jutsu, eh? Very clever," the female sanin commented.

* * *

"Well Natsumi I must say, you've certainly come a long way haven't you?" Tsunade commented as the two sat down at a booth in one of the town's local restaurants, Tsunade of course being the kind of nonchalant person she was decided to order their finest bottle of sake forgetting the fact she was with someone underage.

"So then, starting tomorrow it's back to the hidden Leaf Village with you, cheers!" Tsunade cheered holding up the bottle before taking a large gulp.

"Um, Tsunade-sama..." Natsumi began already noticing the older ninja's cheeks becoming rosy as she swayed.

"Perhaps you should take it easy on the heavy drinking, after all remember what Shizune said-"

"Aw no worries Natsumi-chan I can handle it!" Tsunade cheered ordering another bottle after gulping down the first unaware of her student sweatdropping at the sight.

'There she goes...'


	2. training with Itachi& the return

training with Itachi& the return

'_A ninja is calm'_ The small blonde girl shifted a bit while masking her presence behind that of a bush, kunai in hand and making no sound as she steadily worked to keep her breath from becoming uneven and ragged as she lay on her stomach in search of her current target '_they must wait for the precise moment to strike'_ Natsumi quoted the words from her latest teacher

Today's training was relatively simple to what they had been doing for the last couple of moths with the swordplay skills, ninjutsu practice, and genjustu as well, taijutsu had probably been the most difficult given the girls current size and what not

_Crunch!_

Natsumi readied herself as a familiar pair of feet suddenly appeared in her line of sight, the owner of the two feet didn't make a sound whilst taking a few steps forward, staying perfectly silent as they listened for the slightest sound that would give her position away,though when none came the person seemed to halt directly in front of her line of sight

She smirked '_fell for it'_

She silently slid her kunai in a fluid motion cutting a seemingly invisible piece of thread

the sound of a massive sized log swinging down from the branches of the treetops echoed through the forest before making contact with the other person hearing a grunt of pain soon follow as they were flung in the opposite direction

"Hehe,gotcha Otousan"Natsumi whispered

"I think not"a sarcastic voice replied from behind causing the girls face to become red before whipping her head around seeing the familiar pair of charcoal black eyes and playful smirk as the gifted uchiha stood with his hands on his hips looking down at the girl

'shoot...'

* * *

"Rats,i almost got you"Natsumi said as she and Itachi sat on the wooden porch of the small cabin they shared on the edge of the village, Itachi gave a light chuckle of amusement ruffling the small girls hair"sure kiddo,you're getting better that's for sure" he conceited

"Ne,otousan what's the village like?"The girl suddenly asked, her cerulean eyes looking out towards the border of the peaceful, lush looking village she would be able to live in in only a few more months

Itachi smiled softly but somewhat painfully at the same time as images of the night he had 'killed' his family when the uchihas had grown too power hungry, he left only his younger brother Sasuke uchiha alive

"Um,if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine too I was just curious"The young uzumaki added, Itachi looked at her with softened eyes as a familiar memory floated into his mind

* * *

_"alright,why don't we go around and introduce ourselves shall we?"_

_a red haired woman spoke with her hands on her hips and a bright smile on her face as she stood in front of the three genin seated before her  
_

_"My name is Kushina Uzumaki,ya know? I like training, ramen, comparing different types of ramen, Ichiraku, hanging out with Minato and-huh?Oh do you have a question?"the red haired woman asked seeing one of the two boys hands go up while looking at her curiously  
_

_"Uh,yeah how come all your stuffs about ramen...Kushina-sensei?"  
_

_The woman blinked for a moment before her face flushed red with embarrassment"O-oh um,hehe I guess it is isn't it?Uhh well-  
_

_"and isn't Minato the name of the hokage*gasp* Kushina sensei,are you dating the hokage!?"the girl of the trio exclaimed causing Kushinas blush to deepen"W-well..."  
_

_"Haha,look at her face she totally is!"the boy responded with a laugh, Kushina grew a tick mark before appearing in front of the two"Hey that's enough already,ya know!?"  
_

_/WHACK!/  
_

_"Owww!Kuchina-sensei~!"They cried in unison  
_

_Kushina then turned her attention to the last of the three genin, a boy form the uchiha clan said to be a prodigy, he remained silent up until now until Kushina turned her fist towards him in a threatening manner  
_

_"you got something to say as well?"  
_

_"N-no ma'am!"he said shaking his head rapidly,immediately she stepped closer  
_

_"It's kushina!"she corrected before bonking him on the head as well"Now state your name"she finished going back to stand in front of the three  
_

_"M-my name's I-Itachi Uchiha..."_

* * *

"otousan?"

Itachi was pulled out of his thoughts by the younger girls voice, she looked so much like her mother it was uncanny_  
_

"what's wrong?you kinda spaced out there for a moment"Natsumi said blinking at him curiously as she spoke, he merely shook it off saying it was nothing to which she believed

* * *

**A Few Months Later  
**

The hokage stood in his office as usual around this time of the day, he was staring out his window smiling softly after just finishing a meeting with those concerned with the upbringing and secret regarding the only child of th leafs golden flash

He had earlier received a letter via messenger bird stating the girl and her current guardian were on their way towards the village and should arrive at about noon, naturally everyone wanted to be there to greet her however the third thought that might arouse too much suspicion and attention to the child

It was ultimately decided that Kakashi would accompany him to meet up with the two since she was supposed to go live with him and he was technically her brother

* * *

"Otousan!hurry,hurry! Jiji and Nii-san are waiting!"Natsumi cheered as she ran closer towards the gates of the village, a bright smile on her face as she did so

Itachi smiled softly at the sight '_she's just like her mother' _the uchiha thought before noticing two familiar chakra signatures standing near the gates, one of which wore his usual hokage mantle as he conversed with the silver haired one of the duo, the others face buried in some sort of book

"Jiji!Nii-san!"Natsumi called out running up to them, they spun around just in time for the child to glomp onto the silver haired person of the duo a she wrapped his arms around her in a loving and protective manner

"Ah,Itachi it's good to see you both made it back safely"The old hokage said taking a breath of his pipe as he spoke

"well we would have been here sooner, that is if a certain little trouble maker didn't practically beg to stop for ramen"Itachi said sneaking a playful glance towards Natsumi who responded in a teasing manner by sticking her tongue out at him"Otousan's the one whose stomach was growling!"

At this Itachi held back a small tine of red on his face

"Alright you two"the hokage said beginning to mediate the situation before they could draw anyone's attention ,thankfully Itachi being an anbu was required to wear his mask once he set foot in the village otherwise they would probably already have a swarm of people on them,and not for very pleasant reasons

"Why don't we go finish this talk in my office,hm?"

"Aw,but jiji I wanted to go look around the village,I mean I haven't set foot here until now"Natsumi reasoned earning a collective sigh from the grow-ups

"Well,no one does know her yet and since she'll be starting at the academy soon maybe it'd be a good thing for her..."Kakashi began returning his attention to his book as the other two exchanged glances

"Alright Natsumi-chan,but please _please_ be careful..."the hokage said recalling hearing about her earlier years of misheif and whatnot, eagerly the girl nodded before racing off down the busy streets of konoha

Beta'd by the awsome **Colleg6Tash**


End file.
